


Worldbuilding Winx

by Fairy_txt



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Other, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairy_txt/pseuds/Fairy_txt
Summary: These are just some thoughts and notes in a attempt of making the Winx Universe have some more structure since both original show and Netflix never really address this subject.Here I think from how is each Planet/ Realm is organized, their economy, spirituality, to how smaller things work in this Universe.
Kudos: 1





	Worldbuilding Winx

In the original series it’s stated there are different realms of magick, populated by different fauna flora, and humanoids. But how has existence come to be that way?

It’s also known that the Dragon (Bloom’s source of magick, basically) has used the Sacred Flame to create the universe and the worlds, but how are there so many humans in different Realms? I believe there can be some main research theories: 

  * On Earth, civilizations or small groups (such as airplanes, missing cases on forests) that disappeared or migrated magically appear on different realms due to The Veil of reality being thinner on certain areas with higher magick activity. A concept I borrowed from the W.I.T.C.H. series and some actual magick practices. Then, these civilizations and groups settle down on these lands, absorbing part of the local magickal culture and systems as they
  * The Planets/ Realms might be the same-ish place, but in different and wide-gaped time periods, that’s why the Faeries are concerned about balancing nature and keeping peace with other cultures in an inter-depending relationship. For example, watching the show again I found it interesting that Magix seems more like a futuristic utopia, maybe a hyper-developed city which used to be Earth’s Gardenia. 
  * The last one, but instead of wide time-caps it’s all basically many alternative universes that have enough magick and tech to communicate with each other.



The planets:

  * The Earth is not a magick place per se, once it has been (as stated by Faragonda in the original series) and due to Earth’s relationship with magick, religion, nature, and merciless exploitation of resources, most of the Magick Realm prefer to not explicitly contact Humanity. They prefer things such as appearing in dreams and humans who try to develop their own magick abilities, though sometimes not even this relationship is appreciated.
  * Each Planet has a regent God, Deity or Entity responsible for the energy maintenance and elemental work on that planet. For example, Domino used to have The Dragon, but a planet like Solaria could be home to the twins’ Apollo and Artemis. Though, some spirits don’t mind working energy for people who aren’t native from the planet. 



(I’d like to add that, for example, if a closed-pantheon folk people make a Realm their home, their regent spiritual guide is more likely to only work with the community due to their culture, pretty much like in real life it’s hard to work with closed pantheon and is not recommended).

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I'll use the worldbuilding to tell a story, but if you want to borrow anything from my ideas you can! Just contact me first.  
> I'll probably make a list of patron deities for each planet next, then talk Alfea and Magix.


End file.
